More than just work, a fun and exciting MISSION
by Kira.Kim
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es todo un ninja de elite en Konoha, sin embargo su debilidad por las mujeres le ha dado también su mala fama, por otro lado Hinata Hyuuga encabeza el departamento de inteligencia, siendo una mujer destacada con un pasado marcado por las perdidas...dos personalidades distintas..y una misión que los unirá, aunque con problemas de por medio (Road to ninja character)


**Capítulo 1**

**1.- El secuestro, La misión de Konoha  
**

¿Cuántas horas llevaba tirado en la cama?¿ En qué preciso momento le había dado por quedarse en esa habitación que ni siquiera le pertenecía? ¿Su madre habría hecho algo de cenar? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de aquel joven despreocupado mientras seguía observando el techo bien decorado de una de sus cuantas visitas de aquella semana, a su lado una chica descansaba agotada después de haber mantenido una agitada tarde con quién decía llamar "su novio", llevaban varios meses juntos, sin embargo él jamás se le había pasado por la mente presentársela a sus padres pues conociéndolos lo más seguro sería que le terminaran colocando el traje de novio y la iglesia delante de sus ojos. "_Un verdadero fiasco para alguien tan joven como yo" _Fueron las primeras palabras que su conciencia arrojó al recordar aquella tarde en que le había comentado a su padre sobre una extraña relación que mantenía con una chica del Clan Inuzuka.

_"Si la embarazas tendrás que casarte, entendiste!"_

Un chasqueo despacio de su lengua chocando con su paladar provocaron que su compañía se removiera entre las sábanas extendiendo su delicada extremidad derecha por sobre su cintura, estaba claro que no le dejaría escapar por aquella noche, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de aquello, después de todo dentro de una semana más se volverían a ver y ocurriría la misma rutina de siempre. Y era lo más lógico, pues cada vez que llegaba a su aldea terminada una misión recurría a las expertas manos de Sakura Haruno para que sanara por completo sus heridas. Estaba consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, acostarse y mantener una relación secreta con la hija del Hokage no era algo de lo que reírse, conocía al Señor Haruno, quien de seguro cortaría su cabeza en cuanto se enterara del "desgraciado" que había estado jugando con su adorada "hija". Nuevamente otro suspiro de resignación se sumó a los que en ocasiones anteriores había lanzado perdiéndose en el panorama del exterior; su tibia mano derecha se encontraba acariciando la suave espalda de su amante con delicadeza, como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratase, lo mejor de acabar el día era que en cuanto las chicas se dormían se volvían unas hermosas estatuas silenciosas; tal como estaba ocurriendo ahora.

_"Me pregunto ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan egoístas?"_

De pronto notó como aquella joven de casi 22 años de edad comenzaba a removerse bajo las mantas entreabriendo de a poco sus ojos mirando con duda si era cierto de que él aún estaba ahí, gesto que atacó con una nueva sonrisa mientras se hacía más espacio en aquella cama cubierta de "rosa". No tardó en ver la respuesta de aquel gesto que había hecho antes sentándose en el lecho con más comodidad sintiendo la mano que le ataba deslizarse con sutileza hasta una mejor posición, podía decir claramente que le estaba dejando libre de toda atadura, aunque solo era un significado figurativo.

- ¿Sigues cansada?

- Sólo un poco – Sakura respondió con voz adormilada mientras se acomodaba mejor su camisón de seda no tardando en revisar la hora de su reloj de mesa sorprendiéndose de que ya fuera tan tarde .- Creí que te marcharías en cuanto me durmiese.

- ¿De verdad eso querías? - Notó como su amante enrojecía por la vergüenza o quizás por la forma en que había sonado aquella simple pregunta.

- No es eso, es solo que recién llegaste de una misión y de seguro tu madre debe estar preocupada.

- Mi madre no sabe que ya estoy en Konoha, y si es que ya se enteró seguramente debe de haber supuesto que me encontraba contigo.

- Hablas como si toda tu familia supiera de lo nuestro.

- Sospechan

- ¿Eso te molesta? – Le miró con preocupación, pues sabía que a pesar de que llevaban más de un año manteniendo relaciones sexuales aquel joven pelinegro jamás se había atrevido a decirle formalmente a su padre de que ellos eran novios. No podía negar que aquel hecho le dolía en demasía, ella no era una mujerzuela o algo por el estilo, sin embargo siempre que su "casi-novio" se marchaba se quedaba con aquel vacío en su pecho intentando animarse con que muy pronto las cosas cambiarían

- Si me molestara no estaría aquí.

- ¿Entonces por qué aún no has hablado con mis padres?

- Porque no planeo comprometerme tan joven, ambos tenemos una vida completa que disfrutar Sakura.

- Hablas como si tener una relación fuera una tortura – Y ahí nuevamente estaban comenzando los indicios de una nueva disputa; en los últimos meses en que habían estado encontrándose en la casa de la pelirosada siempre terminaban sacando aquel tema, era incómodo y de cierta forma mataba todo el encanto del momento.

- Sakura… no quiero iniciar una pelea a estas horas de la noche, estoy aquí a tu lado, tenemos un sexo exquisito y nos entendemos bien cuando se trata de misiones o cosas superficiales, ¿Qué ganas con gritarle a todo el mundo que somos novios? ¿Popularidad? ¿Importancia?

- … - Supo de inmediato que había dado en el clavo en cuanto la chica agachó la mirada entrelazando sus propios dedos con temor de mirarle. - Sé que no me eres fiel, sin embargo cuando estamos juntos de verdad siento en el fondo de todo esto que tú me quieres, y que solo te falta valor Sasuke – Kun.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no es conveniente que esté aquí, tu madre pronto llegará de la oficina del Hokage, no quiero problemas.

- ¿Huirás? – Alzó el rostro al borde de las lágrimas descolocando por completo al chico quien ya se encontraba rebuscando su playera y sus pantalones; nuevamente estaba comenzando aquel teatro deprimente que varias chicas a lo largo de su vida le habían hecho, sabía a la perfección que esa era el arma más común que usaban las mujeres cuando de hacer sentir mal a alguien se trataba, pero con él no sería así. Se acercó con cautela apoyando su rodilla izquierda en la cama mientras extendía su diestra para limpiar sus débiles lágrimas buscando sus labios para dejar un corto beso en ellos.

- Nos veremos la próxima semana, no llores, no quiero que dejes de ser tan guapa como lo estás ahora.

En cuanto se alejó de sus labios supo que ya era hora de volver a casa, se las ingeniaría para entrar sin que su madre le saltara encima, aunque últimamente ya estaba comenzando a dudarlo. Y es que Mikoto Uchiha siempre se había destacado por tener una de las mejores percepciones ninjas de todo Konoha, por ello era bastante difícil para su "retoño" el pasar desapercibido cuando ella estaba cerca. Sin embargo sabiendo todo aquello de antemano no dudó en salir por el ventanal de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle a la chica que se encontraba aún recostada en la cama, sabía que si seguía ahí terminaría por hartarse de sus lágrimas y de sus quejas. Y pues era más que obvio, Sasuke Uchiha jamás tendría una dueña definitiva, o al menos esa era la idea que se había planteado desde el día en que la primera chica se le había declarado con una montaña de chocolates para San Valentín.

Finalmente después de 20 minutos saltando tejados llegó a casa siendo recibido por el temperamento monstruoso de su madre quien vestía pijama y en sus manos traía una carta que él le había enviado durante la misión, Sasuke supo de inmediato que su progenitora se había enterado de su llegada antes de tiempo por lo que solo pudo sonreír antes de que esta le agarrase de una de sus mejillas jalándolo dentro de la casa siendo sus gritos los únicos que se escucharan en el silencio de la aldea.

Mientras tanto bastantes kilómetros más alejados de la famosa Konohagakure una joven de no más de 13 años se encontraba recostada en su futón de finos encajes mientras que sostenía ambas manos en su pecho respirando agitada y con la mirada perdida en lo que parecía estar a los pies de su cómoda cama; tenía el cabello largo a tal punto que un poco se esparcía en las mantas siendo de un color Turquesa notable, su flequillo estaba húmedo gracias al frío sudor que resbalaba por su pálida piel y sus ojos de un impresionante color carmesí se encontraban sin brillo presenciando como dos sujetos de una extraña apariencia para los que solía ver en su Aldea estaban en frente de ella con una extraña esfera en sus manos moldeada a través de un material netamente hecho de chakra.

- La creadora de demonios, veo que no nos equivocamos al retener esto antes de que tomara forma – Habló un hombre moreno de contextura musculosa mientras una capucha negra cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus fríos ojos negros, en sus manos estaba la concentración de poder que había creado hacía unos segundos aquella joven muchacha y quien justamente en esos momentos estaba intentando levantarse.

- Mayumi Shibazaki… la gran mensajera entre ambos mundos, no hay duda de que eres tú – Fue el compañero del anterior hombre quién tomó la palabra extendiendo su diestra hacia el cuerpo de la joven quién ya se había levantado de la cama con la intención de huir.

- AUXILIO! AYUDA! – Sus gritos ni siquiera fueron respondidos por los guardias de aquella mansión, era obvio que no estarían con vida, De inmediato se giró a encararles con las lágrimas a punto de salir.- ¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ?

- Pues… no es algo que pretenda decir en estos momentos…Kuro absorbe esta chakra, nos servirá de mucho cuando lleguemos a donde Ryusaki – Sama. – Fue lo último que dijo el hombre musculoso antes de que se lanzara directo a atacar a aquella joven muchacha para retenerla.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron tan simples para ambos sujetos, ya que la chica concentró el suficiente chakra para general una explosión de niveles sorprendentes, no se iría con ellos de manera tan fácil o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en cuanto les vio sobre las copas de un par de árboles mirándole con aquella sonrisa burlesca que tanto había detestado desde que era una pequeña aldeana. Se encontraba en posición defensiva siendo su cabello el único que se mecía con la brisa nocturna mientras que sus ropas lucían sucias e intactas. Estaba en conocimiento de que podía ganar aquel encuentro si sabía moverse, pero aún era una principiante en las artes ninjas y por ello si se equivocaba no tardaría en ser tomada como rehén.

Tal como lo esperaba aquel sujeto más alto y quien hacía unos segundos había absorbido la bola de energía había optado por atacarla lanzando una masa de shurikens desde debajo de su capucha. Obviamente pudo esquivarlos con agilidad entre los escombros para finalmente caer en la superficie terrenal al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba sus brazos en una forma cruzada intentando esquivar la presencia que estaba en frente suyo invocando un jutsu de fuego que no tardó en envolverla en un círculo de llamas. Ante ello le miró con odio cerrando sus ojos mientras juntaba sus palmas para comenzar a sacar una pequeña esfera de chakra color azul zafiro la cual se convirtió en un ave turquesa que lleno de agua su prisión en la que se encontraba, sin embargo su oponente no se quedó atrás al invocar a un camaleón dividiéndolo en 5 réplicas los cuales extendieron sus lenguas para capturar a la joven adolescente que había aprovechado su creación para huir entre los árboles, sabía perfectamente que ambos sujetos no descansarían hasta tenerla prisionera, así que extrajo de su cuerpo más chakra mordeándolos como verdaderas granadas que lanzó a las pegajosas lenguas que intentaban adherirse a sus piernas. En aquel momento odió vivir tan lejos de su pueblo, seguramente la ayuda tardaría en llegar, pero antes debía ganar tiempo, si es que llegaban a tomarla tendría que dejar algpun mensaje que sirviera para encontrarla, para ello simplemente terminó por extraer un poco más de su energía vital generando un ave de pequeña dimensión la cual retenía información de ella.

- Tienes… que llegar a Konoha… antes de que te pillen – La chica miró cansada a su pequeña creación quien a simple vista parecía un ave común y corriente, se encontraba oculta en medio de un tronco desgastado por los años y su rostro frágil estaba bañado en sudor al parecer había perdido la pista de uno de sus captores; aunque sus planes se escapar se vieron truncados cuando se levantó ya que su pecho comenzó a oprimirse de manera horrible, no podía olvidarse de que ella estaba enferma y que exponer tanto chakra ante sus enemigos la debilitaba más aún; pero nos e daría por vencida, no ahora.

- Veo que eres bastante difícil de rendirte Chibazaki – Sama – Frente a ella estaba el hombre de contextura ancha quien le miraba con una sonrisa triunfante mientras ella se sujetaba del tronco. – Kemuri No Jutsu! – Dicha aquella técnica una masa de humo surgío desde sus manos siendo al menor envuelta en la inconsciencia en unos cuantos segundos, al menso sabía que su creación llegaría a su destino antes de que amaneciera.

- KIZASHI – SAMA! - Era lo único que podía escucharse por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage mientras el personal laboral esquivaba a una mujer rubia corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la oficina principal, en una de sus manos llevaba un mensaje escrito en códigos directamente desde el departamento de inteligencia de konoha.

- Pase. – La voz grave del hombre que se encontraba husmeando en los archivos de los ambus resonó con elegancia y autoridad al mismo tiempo alzando su jade mirada a la mujer que había ingresado con el pánico sembrado en su rostro - ¿Qué sucede Chikane - San?

- Señor... nos llegó esta madrugada un ave de extraña procedencia con un mensaje de la princesa Mayumi Chibazaki. – El rostro del hombre en el escritorio se tensó, bien sabía que el día en que llegara una carta de la familia Chibazaki sería porque algo no estaba marchando correctamente.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Al parecer dos sujetos burlaron el campo de protección de la Mansión, asesinaron a todos los trabajadores y ninjas y secuestraron a la princesa.. – La mujer intentaba sonar calmada pero claramente se notaba que eso era imposible – El ave desapareció en cuanto desciframos el mensaje.

- De seguro estaba compuesto por Shinsei Chakra – Nuevamente el hokage se puso serio llamando en segundos a dos de sus Ambus de elite. – Hay algo más en el mensaje que alcanzaron a leer?

- Pues las últimas palabras están escritas en "Bogo"* - Sentenció la mujer preocupada, sabía que la desaparición de aquella jovencita traería consigo un desequilibrio en las naciones vecinas, y es que poseer a una de las gemelas creadoras de vida en sí era algo muy delicado. – Una de las ninjas del área secreta y quiptográfica está estudiando con sumo detalle cada parte del mensaje y de una de las plumas que dejó el ave antes de desintegrarse.

- Con eso ya tengo suficiente. – Miró a los ninjas que portaban máscaras con el absoluto control que debía poseer en aquel momento.- Zoro, Nigato vayan por Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Sakura , Ino y aquella mujer de la zona especializada en códigos.

- Si señor – En segundos ambos ninjas desaparecieron de la oficina del Hokage mientras cumplían su misión de reunir al equipo que había formado en aquel instante.

Para suerte de ambos hombres dieron con la mayoría de los jóvenes no tardando mucho en llegar al lugar solicitado. Muchos pasaron en alto el hecho de que Sasuke estaba todo moreteado y con algunas banditas en sus mejillas, ya que entendían que su madre había pasado por su cara. Ino por su parte estaba pendiente de las palabras que su superior les daría, pues no quería desmayarse ahí mismo observando como aquel chico moreno de piel extremadamente pálida se encontraba a su lado con las mismas ideas. Finalmente Sakura, ni siquiera había despegado la mirada de Sasuke, cosa que notó su padre pero que prefirió omitir en aquella ocasión para avisarles de la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo. No sería fácil seguir el rastro con ellos cuatro, por ello había recurrido precisamente a esa mujer, a la única que además de poseer una inteligencia notable tenía una línea de sangre con un gran significado.

- Hokage - sama, ¿Para qué nos ha mandado a llamar? – Habló la joven pelirosada intentando mantenerse serena mientras esperaba la respuesta de su progenitor.

- Quería esperar a que todos estuviese aquí para decirles la misión, Sakura, pero veo que los ambus tardaran un poco más en traer a su última camarada.

- Entonces ha de ser una misión complicada – Esta vez Sasuke habló por último rascando su mejilla aprovechando de tirar un poco de la bandita que cubría uno de sus rasguños.

- En efecto, una de las gemelas del Clan Chibazaki fue secuestrada anoche por dos encapuchados, su paradero es desconocido, o al menos eso sabemos.

- E..entonces aún no han decodificado todo el mensaje… - Ino habló con voz casi al punto de desvanecerse, por suerte todos le escucharon.

- Exacto, y en estos momentos solo dos mujeres puede hacerlo... pero una está ocupada descifrando las pistas de Orochimaru y sus experimentos géneticos. – Justo en el momento en que terminaba de hablar, Kizashi pudo observar como la puerta principal se abría de par en par dejando ver la esculturar figura de una chica alta y con buenos atributos llevando el cabello suelto mientras vestía un traje casual llevando encima una gabardina blanca y un papel en las manos. La gabardina estaba abierta por lo que se podía apreciar sus shorts y una maya ajustada al cuerpo, todos al verla guardaron silencio, casi nadie la reconoció en el instante, mucho menos Sasuke quien seguía quitándose sus curaciones. Sin embargo en cuanto centró su mirada en su nueva compañera se percató de que esta tenía unos intensos ojos perla y quién a simple vista nos e veía de muy buenos ánimos.

- Kizashi – Sama me mandó a llamar – Entró con seguridad a la oficina siendo seguida por cuatro pares de miradas mientras extendía el documento sobre el escritorio del hombre. – Pude recabar con mejor detalle la información solicitada, al parecer el ave venía directamente del norte del país… y el código estaba escrito en Bongo, solo habla de la apariencia de los hombres, todo está detallado en el informe.

- Sin lugar a dudas eres una de las mejores al recabar información Hyuuga.

- Ese es mi trabajo.

- Así es, pero en esta ocasión tendrás que asistir con estos ninjas en la misión Chibazaki – El hombre pudo observar como el rostro de aquella joven que de seguro tendría la edad de su hija se tensaba. – Necesito que les ayudes, eres la única que domina la mayoría de la información.

- ¿Por qué no hablaron con Karin? Ella es mejor en percepción, es una Uzumaki después de todo.

- Está con otro trabajo ahora. – La mujer guardó silencio unos segundos, su deber como ninja era seguir las órdenes de su superior aunque con ello estuviese luchando contra su pasado.

- Está bien… aceptaré, mientras ninguno estorbe lo suficiente.

- EY! QUIEN TE CREES PARA MIRARNOS EN MENOS! – Habló ofendida Sakura mientras le tomaba por el hombro haciendo que le mirase.

- Calma! – Habló a su vez Kizashi mirando a ambas chicas ahora prácticamente asesinarse con la mirada.

- Lo que escuchaste, ayudaré en la misión porque deseo la tranquilidad en mi pueblo, asegurate de no volverte una carga.

- Tsk.. tú – Antes de que volviese a responderle, la joven sintió como Sasuke le tomaba por los hombros mirando ahora con más claridad a la mujer de en frente – Ya basta no podemos discutir ahora.

- Sasuke – san tiene razón, Hokage – sama cuando debemos partir? – Sai intentó parecer sereno enseñándole una sonrisa al hombre que claramente no parecía convencido con su propia decisión.

- Partirán en un par de horas, apresúrense en dejar todo listo, confío en ustedes – Más palabras no fueron necesarias, los 5 jóvenes salieron de la oficina en silencio, aunque no duró mucho tiempo, pues al verse librada de la mirada de su padre Sakura volvió a encarar a la chica que se alejaba por completo de ellos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Sólo por tener un busto anormal puedes dártela de confianzuda, ¿Eh?! – Claramente estaba molesta y en aquel instante entre sus tres amigos estaban intentando contenerla para que no se fuera encima de la chica peli azul que le miraba con sorna.

- Hinata Hyuuga, ese es mi nombre, y al parecer, si te fijaste en mi busto es porque simplemente las planas como tú no saben que más decir al ver como atacan su poca capacidad de razonamiento.

- Ya basta!

- S..sasuke - kun – El moreno detuvo los insultos mirando a ambas chicas, sabía que aquello no llegaría a buen puerto si se alargaban más, incluído a eso estaba el hecho de que tenía una misión que cumplir. – Somos ninjas no niños de primaria, lo menos que podríamos hacer sería comportarnos como los adultos que somos, no creen

- Uchiha, veo que al fin dijiste algo diferente de la palabra "follar", al menos no eres tan desagradable como tu noviecita – Respondió Hinata avanzando mientras los chicos volvía a sujetar en este caso a Sakura. – Nos veremos más tarde, si es que no hablo con el hokage antes..

Ciertamente aquellas palabras dejaron a todos con ganas de querer golpearla, estaba mirándoles en menos, o al menos eso sentía Sakura, pues Sai solamente se había limitado a sonreír, Ino era demasiado tímida para quejarse y Sasuke… simplemente había guardado silencio sonriendo de costado; de seguro aquella chica había llamado su atención y no lo negaba, tenía el físico y la personalidad ideal para que cualquier hombre se arrastrara ante ella, pero no se lo haría fácil, con aquella misión no solo ayudaría a sus amigos, sino que también se encargaría de demostrarle a "Hinata" quien era Sakura Haruno


End file.
